


Right Thing to Do

by microbellamy



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Its always angst, Kinda, M/M, Nature, Twitter, XIAOYANG BB, compass plant, i love me some xiaoyang, not good w tags lolz, sun and moon, xiaoyang week 2020, xiaoyang week on twt, xiaoyangweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microbellamy/pseuds/microbellamy
Summary: hold me in your hands like a bunch of flowersset me movin to the sweetest song
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun/Liu Yang Yang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Right Thing to Do

**Author's Note:**

> yo!
> 
> another addition to xiaoyang week on twitter (@XIAOYANGWEEK) so i hope yall stay tuned for more of this!!
> 
> a little of my naturalist knowledge since i am a forestry major ;)
> 
> one of my shortest pieces but i really enjoyed writing this enjoy~~

The tall prairie plants enveloped Dejun as he fell backwards, his back landing hard on the indian grass. Looking towards the sky he saw the clouds floating peacefully, casting shadows on the ground as they moved by. It was late summer, the fingers of autumn slipping in, noticeable by the flowers around him dying. But the only flower that remained upright and bright and blooming was the compass plant.

It towered over Dejun’s still figure as he tried to pick out the patterned petals. They were everywhere in the prairie, it wasn’t hard to miss the plant even when he first set foot in the prairie. He loved to look at them more than smell them, they actually really didn’t smell like anything special. Just another sunflower plant.

They were called compass plants because they followed the sun. From dusk to dawn, from the moment the sun rose over the horizon the tall stalks lifted from the ground and pointed their golden brown anther towards the rays of sunlight. Compass plants were a guide for many hikers. It was something that reminded Dejun of his boyfriend.

Dejun was a dejected person before he met Yangyang, he never believed in the future or true love or absolute happiness. But after finding Yangyang, and having the young boy there as a guide in his life made Dejun have a greater appreciation for the small and grand things in life.

The two of them had actually met on accident. Dejun had missed his bus to university and as he waited for the next round to come he met Yangyang. He was a bright, orange haired boy that had his headphones laying around his neck, dressed in a loose hoodie and tight, ripped black jeans. The young boy had sat next to Dejun and struck up a conversation about his favorite music, having been sneaking looks over his shoulder at his playlists.

It wasn’t hard to talk to Yangyang, Dejun remembers now, looking back at the memory as he slides his hands onto his stomach.

In fact, he remembers the shining smile and the way his eyes twinkled as he listened intently to Dejun speak. Yangyang was the epitome of happiness. Endlessly having a smile on his face and just exuding the most calming and hopeful energy.

Dejun told Yangyang he was a music major at the university. Yangyang also told him he belonged to the same university, studying environmental science. The younger boy told Dejun that he knew the best spot to listen to music alone. A chance to have a first date without actually knowing who he was. In that moment, Dejun knew Yangyang would be the light of his life.

They went on hikes often. Yangyang loved to galavant through pine tree woodlands and bushels of big bluestem. Dejun just tagged along because he enjoyed seeing his boyfriend in such high spirits. He wished constantly that he could be more like Yangyang. To after complete faith and trust in the world to lead him in the right direction and to make him happy forever.

It seemed that the two were opposites. Yin and Yang. The good and bad in the world. Happiness and sadness together. The sun and moon.

Dejun knew, although he would never admit it out loud to other people besides Yangyang, that his boyfriend made him happy and content. That before he met the young boy he thought he was going to have to go through the troubles and toils of life on his own until the end. That there was nothing out there to turn his miserable life upside down.

Yangyang just fell into his lap one day, carrying that adorably sweet smile and bright pink cheeks and soft touches. He was a gift from the world, Dejun looked at it. He felt that the world was apologising for giving him such a horrible time that it sent Yangyang to him to make up for the trouble.

Now he chuckles at the fact. Finding it oddly true yet so weird to consider.

The clouds had stilled in the sky, leaving a perfect circle around the sun as it continued to beat down on Dejun. It was days like this that Yangyang enjoyed going for walks. He always carried his hiking boots in his hands as he went to ask his partner to go outside with him. Dejun didn’t mind walking, it was a chance to have some quiet from the world and spend time with the one person that cared about him, the one person he loved.

Yangyang and Dejun dated for three years. They were in love and it was plainly obvious but at times their personalities were draining. Dejun felt like more and more that his own negative thoughts and attitude were revealing itself the longer he saw Yangyang be blooming and hopeful. It made their relationship unbearable at times. That Dejun had to keep being happy for someone that already felt so joyous and passionate for the world. That he had to be happy for someone else when he couldn't even be happy for himself.

The clouds moved along, stealing the sunlight as they floated across the sky.

Dejun closed his eyes and took in a deep breath as he ran his hands over his face.

He doesn’t even know why he showed up here today. Maybe to remind himself that the world isn’t all that bad. That even though he’s been dealt one of the roughest hands by the fate of the universe there’s still precious things in life that he can look forward to.

He thinks of the time he had first held a microphone and how he sang so passionately. The time he stepped on stage and how the crowd cheered so loudly for him afterwards. Holding hands with Yangyang. Kissing his lips in the morning. Caressing his golden cheeks. Feeling his hands holding him tight.

Dejun once again sighs as he removes his hands from his eyes. The sky continues to move slowly. The wind blows and sends the tall prairies plants around him dancing.

The compass flower still reminds Dejun of the glorious time he had with Yangyang. All the mischief they got into, the long nights they spent together, the chilly mornings they enjoyed wrapped in each other's presence. Sometimes, Dejun even ventures out to Yangyang’s favorite prairie, where he lays now. And again he would never admit it, even to himself, he comes here in hopes that he could see him again.

To thank him for the sweet memories they made together.

**Author's Note:**

> if yall like this leave kudos and comments!
> 
> follow on twt (rnjnwife)  
> and follow (XIAOYANGWEEK) to join in on the festivities on Dec 27th!


End file.
